Friends are Trouble
by kitsune-cub
Summary: HieiKeiko...Keiko and Hiei both get help from their friends...but help from friends isn't always good...first of all they have to know what they're doing
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho…

Keiko looked out the window of the hotel that the team was currently staying at. A tournament was currently taking place and she stared into the darkness eyes searching. She wondered herself why she was waiting for him to come back, why she was worried about him.

He didn't even acknowledge her presence, yet she cared deeply. She sighed sadly as the stars twinkled in the sky as if mocking her. How life tortured her, cursing her to love someone who won't love her back.

She tried forgetting about him, but every time she laid eyes on him, her heart flutters and he's all she thinks about.

How she wishes she can just confess her feelings to him, but scared of rejection she keeps her secret of love to herself.

Why she fell head over heels for this man is beyond her. Maybe it's because he's so strong and mysterious or because he's so handsome…or because she knows he needs someone to love him.

No, she did not feel pity on him, none at all…she just wanted to love him.

Keiko took another sigh and continued looking out waiting for the man she loved to return. He had gone missing after his battle that he lost. Something plagued his mind during the battle and she knew it too well. His eyes showed no wanting to kill like they always have. His crimson eyes showed different emotions every time he dodged an attack.

Her eyes saddened. Something must be on his mind that is depressing him everyday. Everyone else noticed his changes also, but decided to live him be, thinking he wanted to be left alone.

Keiko checked her watch for the tenth time that hour. "It's 11:00…" She whispered, looking out the window again. "Hiei where are you?"

Botan looked at her dear friend staring out the window. True love was so sweet, but some can be so blunt and not notice anything.

"Keiko dear you should get sleep, Hiei will be fine…" Botan muttered patting her friend on the shoulder.

Keiko snapped out of her dazed dream and quickly turned to Botan. "Hiei, who said I was waiting for him…I-I just couldn't sleep…I'm going to take a walk…" Keiko stated getting her coat. She walked to the door and stopped. "Is it that noticeable?" She asked.

"Only to me dear, don't worry your secret's safe with me…" Botan smiled.

Keiko nodded a thank you and quickly ran out.

' I need to clear my head…'

She walked out into the woods that surrounded the island. Fireflies swarmed the skies, dancing gracefully with the wind. She shivered at the breeze and wrapped her arms around herself. She walked aimlessly into the woods her legs taking her nowhere.

Not knowing where to go, she followed the sound of rushing water. She reached a lake that reflected the moon. 'A beautiful sight' She thought sitting down.

A light snoring reached her ears and she rapidly looked around hoping to find where it came from. She slowly stood up wishing that a demon wasn't waiting to eat her for a light snack. She warily looked around hoping to spot the perpetrator.

She found nothing.

She sighed from relief and quickly sat back. She checked her watch and noticed that she had been out for a hour, it was already midnight. She stood to get ready to leave and froze after realizing something.

"I don't know how to get back…" She cried sitting back down.

A light chuckle reached her ears. She picked her head up and glared at whoever was taunting her. She met a pair of crimson eyes and her mouth went wide.

"Why are you so surprised to see me, I should be surprised to see you out here…" He glared.

Keiko blushed and hid her face with her hands. "I'm sorry if I bothered you or something…" She whispered peeking at him from between her hands.

Hiei smirked at the young girl in front of him and sat down never taking his eyes off her. Keiko was startled to see him do this and only blushed deeper.

"Why has your face turned red…" He asked getting her hands away from her face.

Keiko stared at him and quickly looked away.

'Why is he talking to me like this, I thought he hated me…' She thought sighing.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

Keiko looked at him and asked him an unexpected question.

"Why are you acting so nice to me, you don't even know me that well, and you don't even like me…so why?" She asked looking at him sadly.

"Hn…why must everyone think that of me…?" He answered back with his own question.

"I don't think that of you…you just give off that impression…" She smiled getting up.

"Now would you mind taking me back to the hotel…?"

She began to walk off hoping that he would follow.

"Why are you out here…?" He asked.

"Because I was worried about a friend, but I know that my friend's okay, so I can sleep now…so are we going…?"

Hiei slowly stood following the girl.

"So this friend? He didn't let you sleep, and he worried you?"

"Yup!" Keiko answered never looking at him.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered.

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing…"

They both walked back to the hotel to get some well, deserved sleep.

"Keiko wake up…" A voice rang. Keiko slowly opened her eyes and saw a blur of blue and pink. "What Botan!" She groaned.

"The fights about to start, you should come with us to check it out…" Yukina stated pulling at the girl's arm.

"I don't want to I'm sleepy…"

"Serve's you right for staying out late at night with Hiei…" Shizuru smirked poking the girl on the forehead.

Keiko quickly stood up and shook her head. "I wasn't out with Hiei, I took a walk and got lost…and anyways why are we talking here, we have to go cheer out team on…" She laughed running to the restroom.

"She's so obvious…" Shizuru laughed.

"Bingo!" Botan agreed.

Keiko looked into the mirror after overhearing the girls. "Am I that obvious?" She asked her reflection. She slapped at hand over her forehead at her stupidity. "Great now I'm talking to myself…"

"Keiko hurry up, they're going to start already!" Botan shouted knocking on the door.

"Don't worry I'm ready Botan, let's go…" She smiled opening the door.

"Great let's go…"

The girls rushed to the stadium hoping to reach the match on time.

"And the team Urameshi wins the match!" The announcer shouted as the girls entered.

"You gotta be kidding me, I'm sorry guys this is all my fault!" Keiko apologized.

"Hey no problem Keiko…it's not like we woke up early to see this match…" Shizuru laughed.

"I did!" Botan cried.

"Botan…you should of gone without us, not even I was awake…" Yukina blushed looking down.

"Aw no worries, it's not like they needed us or anything…" Botan sighed disappointed.

"I'm sorry Botan…" Keiko stated.

"Hey don't be so sentimental let's go do something…you know, all the focus is always on the guys…let us enjoy ourselves!" Shizuru shouted slapping Keiko on the back.

"Uh Yeah…"

"They enjoy fighting?" Yukina asked.

"Of course they do Yuki, and anyways, we need to take Keiko's mind off of Hiei…" Botan teased.

"Huh…come on guys leave me alone!" Keiko cried blushing deeply.

"You like Hiei, wow, why?" Yukina asked.

"B-Because I just do okay…" She whispered walking away from them.

"Oh no you can't get away that easily, we have to make things work out between you two…let's get started…" Botan smiled pulling her back.

"Um what are you guys planning…?" Keiko asked fear on her face.

"So Hiei it seems today you did pretty well, you we focused…what changed…?" Kurama asked.

"I just got a good rest yesterday night…"

"I don't think so I think you had something or someone on your mind…" Kuwabara laughed messing with Hiei's hair.

Hiei slapped his hand away and glared at him as a warning.

"Who were you thinking about?" Yusuke asked.

"Hn…"

"Oh so you were thinking about someone, but who could it be, did you meet someone here at the tournament?" Kuwabara asked.

"NO…" He whispered.

"I think I know who it is…does her name start with a K and end with an O…" Kurama taunted in a sing-song tone. Hiei quickly jumped for the kitsune and grabbed his collar pulling him down.

"Shut up!" He shouted.

"So who is it?" Yusuke and Kuwabara asked dumbfounded.

Hiei's eye twitched at their stupidity and quickly stomped off angrily.

"Hold on Hiei, you do want her to love you back don't you?" Kurama asked.

Hiei slowly looked at him glaring daggers.

"I know how you can…" He taunted.

Hiei hn'd and walked back.

"So who is it!?" The other two yelled.

"Idiots…" Kurama sighed.

"Are you sure this is going to work…?" Keiko asked.

"Yup!" Botan shouted.

A/N: This is a story I started a long time ago. I just never put it on the site. I hope you enjoyed! See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, and trust me I never will…

"Botan I don't think this is going to work, does Hiei really pay attention to this stuff?" Keiko asked.

"I got to admit Botan, Keiko has a point what makes you think he'll go…?" Shizuru sighed.

"I promise it'll work, Yukina will just give Hiei the note about the secret admirer, you Keiko, and if he really cares he'll meet you in the woods…" Botan explained.

"I don't know…" Keiko stated unsure.

"Oh come on Keiko give it a try, it won't be that bad!" Yukina cheered.

"Yeah Keiko, but if it is remember it was all Botan's idea!" Shizuru laughed patting Keiko on the shoulder.

"Okay I'll do it!" Keiko stated determined.

"Okay Yukina go do your job…!" Botan ordered pushing the young girl.

Kurama was about to explain to Hiei what to do till he was interrupted by a small cough. The boys turned to see Yukina standing there a small note gripped tightly in her hand.

"Hey baby, how ya doing!" Kuwabara shouted putting his arm over her shoulders.

"Excuse me Kazuma but I came here to give Hiei a message…" She whispered softly. Kuwabara slowly let go.

"Here Hiei this is a note from a dear friend of mine, please don't ignore it…" She pleaded handing him the paper.

Hiei stared at the paper cautiously and looked up at her. She shyly pushed the note forward hoping that he would take it.

Hiei made no move to gather the note.

Kurama catching on to what was happening quickly snatched the note and smiled kindly at Yukina.

"Thank you Yukina, he'll be honored to answer the request…" The kit stated slyly.

"Oh thank you Kurama, I must be off, my friends are waiting…" She happily stated bowing.

As the girl sped off Hiei glared at the redhead in front of him.

"Why did you take the note!" He ordered. "Oh come on Hiei it might be form you know who…" Kurama taunted.

"UM, who's you know who!" Kuwabara shouted. "Yeah I want to know also…" Yusuke called.

"You two are fools!" Hiei shouted hitting both boys upside the head.

"So who is it, and ow that hurt!" Kuwabara complained.

"It's better for you to find out for yourselves…" Kurama chuckled at the two.

"Figures…" Yusuke whispered walking away Kuwabara following.

"What does the damn note say?" Hiei whispered blushing slightly.

Kurama laughed at his friend and slowly unfolded the note. Looking at it he read it cautiously making sure he missed nothing. He smiled looking at Hiei.

"It seems you have a secret admirer and it seems that she wants you to meet her in the woods…"

"In the woods, at what time…not that I care or anything…" Hiei mumbled.

"About now…"

Hiei quickly sped off in the directions of the woods.

"I thought you didn't care…"

Keiko waited at the lake where they had first met hoping that Hiei would show up. Botan and the other girls stood with her hoping to see progress.

"Botan it's been about 15 minutes are you sure that you said the woods?" Keiko asked.

"I don't know, maybe I said the stadium…or the food court in the hotel?" Botan laughed sheepishly.

"Your quite a bimbo…" Shizuru sighed placing a hand on her forehead.

"Sorry…"

"Maybe we should go see if he's at those other places…" Yukina suggested.

"Or maybe he just didn't want to show up…" Keiko sadly said walking out of the woods.

Her friends looked sadly at her fading figure hoping they could do something. Botan ran after her dear friend Yukina after her. Shizuru shook her head disappointedly as if knowing something like this was going to happen.

She quickly looked around and took in a deep breath praying that everything would go good with her friend.

After her relaxing moment she took her first step to follow her friends but was met with a voice.

"Are you my secret admirer?" Hiei asked watching the older girl tense.

"Oh hell no…" Shizuru whispered turning to the fire demon.

"Heh, look who's here, what do you want Hiei?" Shizuru innocently asked.

"Don't ignore the question…" Hiei snapped glaring at her.

"Why Keiko likes him is beyond me…" She muttered looking away angrily.

"SO…?" He whispered.

"I have no idea what you're talking about I came out here with K…a friend…" Shizuru smiled mischievously. 'I will make him suffer'

"A friend?"

"Yes a friend that has a crush on you Hiei…hmm, but what was her name?" Shizuru pouted tapping her chin.

"You know I can just kill you…"

"Aw but if you did, my friend wouldn't like you anymore, and you'd be in deep shit…so seeya!" She shouted walking off casually.

"I swear these humans are impossible, maybe Keiko was not the one…" He sighed.

Keiko had laid on her bed her face facing the pillow. "Maybe I was wrong to love someone so…so out of my reach…" She whispered, turning to the wall.

She stared at the stripes that ran down the wall and her eyes slowly started to tear up. She ran her hand through her hair as she slowly sat up, wondering again why she cares so much for someone like him.

Someone she knows won't love her back.

And at that instant a certain demon was thinking the exact same thing, thoughts exactly like hers running through his mind.

A/N: So sorry if this was short, but I promise the next one will be very, very long! I've been busy with school and all so sorry! BYE! I promise!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Sorry that I haven't been writing in like so long, but everything had been so hectic! I mean school is so totally hard, who knew being a sophomore was hard work! I mean the teachers are so grr! And my friends are so lighten up and who cares, and stop being so perfect! As if they know!!!!

Oh sorry, blabbering too much, on with the story!

"How long has she been in there?" Shizuru asked Botan. "For a few hours and Hiei hasn't returned, where were you...?"

"I met up with the damn demon and then took a walk, seems that he did come, we just left too early..." She sighed running a hand through her hair.

"So he does care, I've got to go tell Keiko, she's going to be so happy! I mean...YEAH!" she cheered clapping her hands.

Shizuru stared at her wide eyed hoping that she would leave soon.

As if reading her mind Botan ran into the room almost knocking down the door.

"That girl sure is something..."

"Keiko!" She shouted bursting through the door. Keiko who was currently laying on her bed crying her eyes out, shrieked and fell of the bed.

"What..." She whispered rubbing her head. "Oh sorry dear, but I have great news, Hiei actually did come, he didn't leave you to cry your eyes out and live depressingly!" She shouted.

Keiko stared at her dully at what she had just stated..

"Stop trying to cheer me up.."

"I'm not Shizuru told me! And would she ever lie, well!"

"No..."

"OKAY!!!!!!!!!"

Keiko thought over on what Botan had said and smiled childishly. "Yes I still have a chance, but wait...what if he thinks that I stood him up! I mean I wasn't even there and think about it, why would he want a weak girl like me! Maybe he was there to turn me down! Maybe he hates me!

Oh my gosh! He hates me!!!" She screeched pacing back and forth.

Botan watched her friend talk in one breath, slowly turning reality into her only little thoughts.

She quickly got Keiko by her shoulders and shook her. "Calm down dear! Don't you dare think that way! I have a plan!"

Keiko slowly turned to her friend her face full of fear.

"No offense Botan but your plans really aren't...um...well thought..."

"HUH?"

"It means that you have no idea on what you're doing" Shizuru laughed walking in.

"How would you guys know!"

"Um let me guess, oh yeah! Hey Keiko maybe you should write him a letter you know so he could meet you somewhere. And then you can hit it off. Now did that work? Let's think back...um...no!" She laughed popping her fingers.

"Harsh Shizuru..." Yukina stated making her way through.

"Well tough girl lets see you come up with something!" Botan pouted, pointing a finger at the girl.

"Thought you'd never ask! See this is what we have to do! We have to join the tournament and fight, kick the guys ass and take the prize. Then Hiei will see how strong Keiko is and fall deeply in love with her. They then hit it off and have little Keiko's and Hiei's. Perfect plan!" She proudly stated patting her chest.

Keiko stood there stunned. 'What on earth are these girls thinking?' she thought putting her head down.

"Perfect idea Shizuru, I could get us into the tournament like that!" She stated snapping her fingers.

Yukina watched Keiko's reaction and patted her on the shoulder. "Don't worry, just go along with their plans, soon you shall find out the true way. And who knows, their plans might actually work..."

"If you say so..."

The Next Day

"Are we going to tell the guys that we joined...?" Yukina asked sneaking out the door with the others.

"They are never going to know, that's why we're going to where diguises..."

"Wait Botan, when I came up with this idea I never said anything about costumes..." Shizuru hissed.

"But I made these pretty costumes! There like the one's from that show...the show that I saw with Keiko one time. Keiko do you remember that show with the moon, and um...planets?"

"You mean Sailor Moon?" Keiko sighend.

"Yes that one, I made one like that for each of us!"

"You're joking, there is no way in hell that I am wearing that!" Shizuru shouted.

"But it's for Keiko, and I worked so hard on them, I mean Yukina like them!" She cried.

Yukina only turned away, finding the wall very interesting at the time.

"Keiko tell her that you like them!" Bothan whined holding up a costume. Keiko only put her head down and stared at Yukina for help.

"I did kind of like them, I mean they're very comfortable and fighting is very easy..." Yukina shyly mumbled.

"If Yukina thinks so..." Keiko also mumbled.

"What! Hell no if you think that I'm going to be caught in that...huh, why are you all staring at me like that for. Don't come close to me or I'll hurt you all! Step away!"

Shizuru slowly stepped away as her friends surrounded her.

A few minutes later she was stuck in costume dressed as the Sailor Mars...

"I so can't believe that I'm dressed in this..."

"At least you're not the main one, Sailor Moon, give me a break! I mean look it how short my hair is, my hair literally look like a pair of meatballs!" Keiko complained.

"Keiko I thought you liked it!"

"I...I"

"Team Sailor Scouts, you're up!"

"Oh god no! Botan you did not name us that!" Shizuru shouted.

"I couldn't help it I wanted a theme!"

"Let's go!"Botan shouted leading them out.

As the girls shyly and regretfully took follow, whistles and laughter could be heard.

"Beautiful ladies, see me after this..."

"Wow, mama...hey human...love the skin you showing!"

Keiko blushed red as so did Yukina. "You want me to beat the crap out of you!" Shizuru shouted shaking her fist at the men.

"Bring it on chicky!"

"Hiei? Don't those young ladies down there look like the girls, that are supposed to be in their rooms?" Kurama asked the bored demon.

"How would I know, I really don't pay attention to them..."

"Still disappointed ?"

"Shut up...is that Keiko!" He shouted pointing at the girl who's had was blocking her face. "I believe it is, now why could they possibly be out there?" Kurama asked himself.

"What the hell are they doing down there!"

" I really don't think that these costumes are doing anything to hide our identities!" Keiko complained under her hands.

"Oh come on they like us, give them a show!"

"Botan you air head, why the hell would you do this to us!" Shizuru shouted.

"Well Keiko had to look pretty..."

"But isn't she already?" Yukina pointed out. "Yes!" Keiko protested. "Well I never said you weren't I was just saying..."

"Would you all quit your talking and get in the damn arena!" The announcer shouted inturruppting their pointless argument.

"God someone's grouchy!" Keiko complained.

She was slowly walking to the arena only to stop her face stunned with suprise. "Keiko what's wrong?" Botan asked.

"I can't fight! I can't beilive I was so stupid, I can't! What the hell do you expect me to do cry them to death!" She sputtered. "Oh I forgot..." Shizuru sighed rubbing the back of her head.

"Well isn't that too bad because...um, you're the first one..." Botan coughed.

"What! Aren't we suppose to decide on that!" Keiko shouted shaking Botan.

"Yeah and I did while you guys were arguing.."

"I tried to stop her..." Yukina whispered.

"Okay it's been decided Keiko will be the first to fight..."

"Oh yeah and giving out our true names is really going to hide our identity..." Shizuru stated sarcastically as a sweardrop appeared on all the girls faces.

"Sorry, I guess I was too excited to look over the details..." She laughed.

"Keiko's going to fight, she can't fight! I mean that ningen can sure slap Yusuke to the ground, but he's an idiot. She won't make it out there! God who's damn bright idea was this, why is she out there!"

"Didn't know that you cared Hiei?" Kurama laughed.

"I-I don't..."

"Who are we fighting?" Yukina stated as Keiko made her way to the arena. "Oh these um...crocodile zombie demons, that suck out human blood, but there is so nothing to worry about..." Botan reassured.

"What! Are you kidding! Keiko's going to get killed!" Shizuru shouted.

"Remember missy this was your smart ass idea, you deal with the consequences..."

"Don't you dare put the blame on me you blue bimbo, if you didn't screw up the first plan then we wouldn't be in this mess!" Shizuru yelled.

"Oh no! This is entirely your..."

"Would you two shut up this is both you're fault. And arguing will not help it at all! So please stop it and cheer you teammate on!" Yukina cried smacking the two upside the head.

"Yukina! You just hit us..." Shizuru gasped rubbing her head. "Well I just couldn't stand it you deserved it..."

"Um guys I've been fighting for about 15 minutes and I'm lucky that I'm alive! What the hell, help me! Tell me what to do! AAH!" She screamed as she dodged a close punch.

"Keiko calm down and hold your stance!" Shizuru shouted.

"Hell with the stance, run away and hope that he falls!" Botan shouted.

"Use your powers!" Yukina cheered. "Powers! I'm human!" Keiko shouted.

"Huamn? I adore humans, you will be delicious..." The demon hissed chasing Keiko again. "Me and my big mouth!" She screamed running from the monster.

"Ladies and gentelmen it appears that this fight is one sided, Keiko is running away while Booju is doing all the fighting!" The annoucer announced.

"What else do you expect me to do!" Keiko shouted.

The demon quicly appeared in front of her and smiled. "The chase was fun, now to eat you..."

Keiko was about to run but the demon snatched her wrist, grasping it tightly. "Oh come on, leave me alone!" She cried.

"Hmm...you look cute, how 'bout I have a little fun with ya..." He smirked raising the back of her skirt a little. "How dare you, you damn pervert!" She shouted slapping the demon, who fell to the goround. "Never ever touch me! You damn, ugly, stupid, monster!" She shouted kicking the demon over and over again.

"Oaky, okay lyou withc, leave me alone!" he whined as Keiko kept on kicking. "No, one more!"

"It seems that the tides have turned, Keiko seems now to be the victor..." The announcer shouted.

"You damn bitch, stop it!" Booju shouted grabbing Keiko's leg throwing her to the side.

Keiko rolled to the edge of the arena aching in pain. "This is the only time I hate being human..." She panted trying to pull herself up.

"Stay down!" The demon shouted stepping on her back.

"I told you this was a bad idea!" Botan shouted. "Yous said no damn thing you liar!"

"Stop fighting!" Yukina shouted. "LOOK!"

As the demon was about to get Keiko by the hair she briskly grasped his arm and flipped him out of the arena. Suprised with what she did she slowly got up and stared at the fallen angry demon.

"Winner by ring out, Keiko!" The crowd cheered of laughter and support. "I did it...!"

"You sure did.." The demon stated walking over to her. "Watch your back wench, I'm keeping my eye on you..."

Keiko tried to ingnore the threat as she put a fake smile and walked to her friends.

"You did it Keiko!" Botan cheered hugging her friend. "Good job Keiko, now I'll take the next bastard." Shizuru smiled cracking her knucles. "Bring it on sucker!" She shouted running into the arean.

" The winner Shizuru, that means that the Sailor Scouts are moving to the next round!"

" That name still gives me the damn shivers..." Shizuru whispered running to her friends. "Now what?" Shizuru asked.

"We go celebrate!"

"Um I'll meet you guys later, I'm going to take a nap..." Keiko yawned.

"Seeya!" The others shouted .

"I can't believe I beat that dud!" Keiko cheered herself as she walked to the room. "I can't belive it either..." A voice whispered behind her.

"Yusuke?"

"Wrong"

"Hiei?"

"Wrong"

"Who are you?"

Okay I'll end it there! I hope it wasn't too short! If it was please do complain and hopefully the next one will be longer. Please give me ideas, you know other plans that the friends can come up with. It's kinda the guys turn to think something up! Feel free to give me ideas, I enjoy hearing that! BYE! REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I am so sorry! I took forever to update...they disconnected my phone and internet. SO...I couldn't write! I apologize! Here is the next chapter! I tried my best to pay back for my lateness...

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

"Who are you?"

"I'm that dud you can't believe you beat..." A voice hissed out.

Keiko froze in her steps not wanting to turn around. "Nothing to say now?" He asked placing a hand around her slender neck.

She winced at his touch shutting her eyes tightly. "I'm sorry..."

"I'm sorry?" He laughed. "That is not going to cut it. I'll only be satisfied with your death, human. You have disgraced me in front of many demons, and you shall pay..."

Keiko tried to call for help but noticed that she couldn't speak. The hold he had around her neck was too tight, giving her little oxygen. 'This really isn't the nap I wanted' Keiko thought as her eyelids started to close.

She kicked her legs hoping to make a blow, but to her dismay they never hit. She was losing strength and fast.

"Some...one...help..." She managed to gasp as Booju smiled.

"No one is around, they are all celebrating your victory." He whispered to her.

"Ladies! You sure pulled a surprise on us..." Kurama complimented catching up to the girls.

Botan turned around and smiled sheepishly. "You didn't think it was too rash?"

The fox shook his head.

"You all are idiots..." A voice threatened from the shadows. "Look who it is...lover boy!" Shizuru teased as Hiei glared at her.

"Shut up ningen!"

"Yes that hurt me..." She sarcastically stated.

"Why...you...wait" He shouted pausing at the end. He looked over the group of girls and sighed. "Where is Urameshi's girl?" He asked.

"You mean Keiko?" Yukina asked him. "Hn..."

"She went to go take a nap..." Botan smiled.

"You let her go to the room alone, after she humiliated a strong demon?" Kurama asked his eyes growing wide.

"Why was that...oh...now I know what you mean!" Botan gasped her eyes growing to match Kurama's.

"Shit. We won't get there in time. She left at least 10 minutes ago...oh man..." Shizuru cursed punching the wall. "This is all your fault!" She continued pointing at Botan.

"Don't start again!" Yukina silently spoke. "Hiei you are fast aren't you?" She asked.

Hiei only nodded knowing where this would go.

"Then go get her..." Yukina pleaded.

Hiei looked at Kurama who only nodded. "Go! You don't have time to argue..." Kurama pushed.

Hiei took off to Keiko.

"Will he make it?" Botan asked.

Noone answered, each silently praying that Hiei would get there in time to save their friend.

Hiei made his way to the room that the girls were occupying. His crimson orbs were glancing at every demon that was suspicious. He silently hoped that Kurama's hunch was wrong and that Keiko was safe.

Before reaching the room he spotted what he hoped not to see. Keiko was on the ground holding her neck in pain as a demon stood before her ready to inflict more pain. She gasped for breath, coughing every once in a while.

"What did you do to her?" Hiei hissed. Booju looked behind him and noticed Hiei.

"And who are you, and why do you care..." Booju smirked. "Would you like a share of this human?" He asked.

Hiei's eyes shut tightly as he slightly smiled at the demon. "You amuse me with your strange offer." He chuckled walking slowly to Booju.

Booju stood his ground in front of Keiko.

Keiko looked up at the voice and smiled. "Hiei..." She whispered. "Don't talk wench..." Booju shouted kicking her to the nearby wall.

Her body arched in pain as her cry filled the air.

A crash was heard as the photograph hanging on the wall fell besides Keiko. She flinched as the tiny glass pieces pierced her skin.

Hiei had, had enough of this nonsense. In a few seconds Booju was on the ground a sword plunged into his torso.

Keiko screamed as the body fell next to her. She jumped and stood against the wall frightened. Blood has splattered on her face causing her to gag at the stench.

"I knew this was...a bad...idea..." She whimpered sliding to the ground.

"Get up girl, and lets go. The others are waiting for you." Keiko looked up at Hiei as he strode towards her. She looked at him with blank eyes as he extended an arm out. "We need to get you cleaned up, your covered with his stench..."

She only nodded and took his hand. He raised her slowly and walked away. "Are you not going to follow me?" He asked as she never moved.

"I'm sorry. I'm just a little out of it..."

"Get use to it girl. Your in the demon world, you'll be seeing a lot more deaths..." He explained. Keiko stayed silent after his comment. She followed behind him loyally

After an awkward silence Keiko spoke. "Thank you, for saving me..."

"Hn..."

Keiko closed her eyes sadly at his comment. He turned to look at her and frowned at the expression she placed.

"No problem..." He whispered. She opened her eyes in shock and smiled, nodding her head.

They soon reached the group as the girls gathered around Keiko. "Keiko are you all right?"

"We shouldn't have let you go?" "This is all my fault!"

Keiko smiled at them and assured them that nothing was wrong with her.

Hiei appeared next to Kurama. "What happened?"

"That blasted demon hurt her..."

Kurama shook his head. "I believe you took care of him?"

"Of course...now let's go. I'm sure the two buffoons are waiting for us." Hiei spoke walking off. "But Hiei...are you sure..."

"Lets go fox."

The two soon took off leaving the girls alone.

Keiko looked over the girls and sighed when she noticed that Hiei was gone. "Is there something wrong?" Yukina asked looking to where Keiko was staring. "Oh nothing..." She whispered.

"I think that we should quit this blasted tournament!" Shizuru shouted throwing the fake tiara to the ground.

"For once I agree with you..." Botan sighed. The bubbly grim reaper looked at Keiko apologetically.

"I'm sorry Keiko. I really thought this plan was actually going to work. I guess it blew up in our faces like the other one..."

"Botan it's okay...don't worry. I mean if it wasn't meant to be..."

"Wait!" Yukina shouted gathering everyone's attention.

"Yes Yukina?" Keiko asked.

"Don't give up. If I may say something, Botan and Shizuru have both come up with a plan...if it's not any trouble may I suggest something?"

Botan and Shizuru looked at each other and shrugged. "Of course you can..." Keiko smiled.

"Why don't you just tell him that you like him. It's really simple, and I'm sure it's less dangerous. And Keiko, if it doesn't work out. You will always have your friends..."

Keiko smiled at Yukina's statement and hugged her friend. "Thank you. You're probably right..."

"I was thinking we could wrap you up as a present and..."

"Botan don't finish..." Shizuru stated covering her mouth.

"What the hell was she thinking..." Hiei mumbled sitting on the sofa. "Who?" Yusuke asked taking a bite out of the sandwich.

"His secret admirer..." Kuwabara teased.

Hiei closed his eyes counting down, hoping to stay calm. "About that, who is it?" Yusuke asked.

"None of your buisness..." Hiei stated. Yusuke only glared at him and returned to his food.

"Hiei?" Kurama asked.

"What?"

"There is someone here to see you. She's waiting for you..."

A/N: I know it was short and all but I had to end it there. I hope it was good. Please review and I'll try to update sooner! I promise...maybe I shouldn't promise...anyways bye! And enjoy summer vacation!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Hiei's POV

I looked up at the fox with questioning eyes. "Who is it?" I asked.

Kurama sighed and stared at the door.

"She doesn't want me to state her name. Um, she said that this is suppose to be a surprise..." Kurama chuckled.

I only growled, never moving from my spot.

"Aren't you going?" Kurama asked me.

"If she really wants to tell me something, then she shall come in..."

The red head simply rolled his eyes at my comment. He then did the most absurd action. He grabbed me by my cloak and flung me towards the door.

I glared angrily at him and spoke."Do you expect me to go out?"

"Stop being so stubborn. You know who it is!" He shouted.

I knew who was on the other side of the door, I knew too well. But I wasn't prepared to face her. If she wanted to tell me something important she would come in. Keiko wasn't weak, I knew this for a fact.

If she was determined to get something done she would. But was this something that she would trouble over?

Keiko's POV

I looked at the hem of my skirt and tugged on it slightly. It's already been a while and Hiei still hasn't come out.

'This is wrong!' I thought, placing my hands on my face.

I felt the heat emitting from my cheeks and quickly pulled away.

I had no clue what I was doing out here, I knew that it would only lead to failure. My mind kept on reciting that I should just run away and never look back.

But for some reason my body wouldn't follow.

I didn't want to leave, I wanted to face him, to tell him.

'But is it worth it?' I asked myself.

Determined I slapped my cheek gently.

"Get a hold of yourself Keiko. You are a smart girl, and you shall accomplish your task, just like you've done before. This shouldn't be hard, it's as simple as writing a book report!" I cheered, forming a tight fist.

I then stayed quiet for a minute and put my head down. "What am I saying! It's not easy!" I cried knocking my head into the door.

Hiei's POV

I glanced at the door suspiciously after hearing her soft voice. She sounded as if she was getting ready to fight a battle.

I heard her speak to herself about her 'task'.

"Book report?" I softly mimicked.

I heard of that term before. Every time I went to visit Kurama he always had his nose in a book. He explained that he had to write about the book as if writing a shorter version of it, but from his perspective. I never understood how such a task would teach anything important. But humans were strange creatures, and I really didn't care.

'Why is she speaking of book reports?' I thought placing my ear against the door.

Keiko's POV

"I need to do this!" I shouted tapping my chest with pride. I took a few deep breaths and prepared to walk in to face my crush.

I mean what could it hurt? I had a thread of hope that he felt the same way.

'But, if he didn't would he kill me?'

That thought echoed through my mind as I placed my hand on the doorknob. I felt the smoothness and coldness of the knob, which sent chills up my arm.

Anything was creeping me out now. I pulled my hand back with haste, and wondered if I really was doing the right thing.

"Oh hell. Here it goes..." I whispered opening the door.

But what happened next really wasn't what I had expected.

Hiei's POV

I was listening to the girl speak to herself, hoping to motivate whatever hope she had left. She stayed silent for a few moments though, probably thinking.

But then I heard her curse and turn the knob slightly.

I quickly tried moving but the fact that the girl I 'cared' for shared the same feelings for me as I did her, shocked me. And the blasted human had quickly flung the door open as if she was being chased by a monster, and needed a place to hide.

So what happened was really not what I had expected.

The door slammed into my face knocking me back. I quickly stood back up and held my face in pain.

Where that fragile girl got her strength was beyond me, but it didn't fit her!

She looked at me wide eyed and banged her head with her small fists.

Normal POV

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Keiko shouted banging her head multiple times. She then noticed the fire demon's angry stares and turned slowly towards him.

"I am so sorry! I just wanted to come in, because you never came out and...oh gosh!" She sighed running her hand through her brown locks of hair.

Hiei couldn't help but glare at the young girl in front of him. Is this how she was going to express her feeling for him?

By knocking him in the face with the edge of the door. He had no clue if this was a human custom or not, but either way, he didn't like it.

"Why don't you watch your actions!" He declared holding his nose painfully. As much as he hated to admit it, that really hurt. Especially since he could've easily dodged the impact.

'Stupid humans and their unforgiving emotions!' He cursed in his mind.

Keiko took a step towards him. He stood his ground and only snarled at her, daring her to step closer.

'Why am I doing this?' Keiko thought to herself as she reached Hiei.

"Here let me help you. Hold on, I'll be back with some ice." She cried running towards the kitchen.

"Hey Keiko!" Yusuke cried happily after seeing his friend run into the kitchen. "Hey why are you raiding our fridge, don't you girls have your own?" He asked as Keiko looked through the freezer.

"I'm just getting some ice. I kinda caused an accident.

"What accident?" Kuwabara asked the girl.

"None of your business..." Hiei growled stepping into the kitchen with her.

"Hey, Hiei what happened to your nose?" Kuwabara asked his teammate.

Silence was his answer.

"I'll go see." Kurama stated walking into the kitchen on where his two friends were.

What met his eyes was hilarious.

Keiko had placed a large pack of ice onto Hiei's nose. Hiei tried to pull away but was held close to her but her grip on his collar.

"Let me go woman!" He ordered.

"Darn it Hiei! If you don't let me keep the ice pack here, your nose will get swollen!" She cried pressing harder, only to receive a growl from the fire demon.

"And either way, if you wanted me away, you could've easily pushed me away. I know how strong you are." She slyly stated smirking.

"Stupid human..." He whispered as she only pressed harder.

"I'm a demon I can heal!" He protested finally pushing her away, gently though.

She frowned at his action and apologized again.

"I'm sorry Hiei, I just came here to tell you something. And my clumsiness acted on its own accord and led to this." She sighed placing her arms above her head.

"I didn't want this to happen!" She finished looking down at the tiles that covered the kitchen floor.

"So if you came to tell me something, then speak!" He barked placing the pack on his nose. Keiko smiled at him and shook her head.

"Never mind. I've already caused enough trouble..." And with that she headed towards the entrance.

Kurama quickly walked out hoping that she wouldn't see him. He knew that Hiei sensed him there but Keiko was only human and he didn't want to embarrass her.

But before she could reach the entrance Hiei grabbed her arm. She turned quickly out of surprise and her hand met his face.

Hiei winced at the impact and dropped her arm.

' This is the last time I will let this weak one harm me!' He shouted in his mind. Never had he felt so weak.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!" Keiko shrieked. She placed her hand in front of his face, deciding whether she should help him or not.

After a few seconds she placed her hands to her side and decided that she had already done enough damage.

Hiei stared at the girl with amusement and managed to smirk.

"You are a dangerous one, aren't you?"

Keiko looked up at him and smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry, I'm just so nervous...and...I..." She huffed and slammed one foot into the ground.

Hiei gazed at her with one eyebrow raised. 'She simply seems to surprise me every time' he thought.

"Hiei, I like..."

"Keiko! While you're in there can you make me a sandwich?" Yusuke called out, interrupting her sentence.

Keiko sighed and placed her head down, yet another attempt failed. This time it was ruined by her 'so-called' , best friend.

"Never mind Hiei..." She whispered.

To tell you the truth the moment was lost for both of them. All the strength she had gathered up was sucked dry by Yusuke's one request.

Hiei stared at her hoping that she would continue but that idiot had tampered with his business again.

He watched her as she took out the ingredients for the sandwich.

"Are you actually planning on making him that?" He asked placing the ice pack down.

"Might as well. Would you like one?" She asked.

He nodded his head. "It better be a good one too, you owe me..." He mumbled, pointing at his nose.

Keiko laughed at his statement and began on the sandwiches.

Within minutes she was done.

"This one's yours Hiei, now let me take..."

"No let me give it to Yusuke." Hiei stated grabbing the sandwich. Keiko looked at him curiously, but shrugged it off and placed the sandwich in his hands.

"Odd, I never thought of you as someone...so...helpful on small tasks?" She stated. He only shrugged and went to the doorway.

"Here's your sandwich!" He called out throwing it into Yusuke's face.

Keiko held in a laugh at Hiei's action as Yusuke glared at him angrily.

"What's your problem?" He called out, mustard dripping down his face.

Hiei again shrugged. 'That is what you deserve you meddling little twit...' He thought.

Yusuke growled in frustration and stood up to start a fight. But was stopped by Keiko's body, who stood in front of Hiei.

"Yusuke don't be mad. I was just explaining to Hiei about...um...fast food!" She exclaimed at her quick idea.

"And he just simply thought that actions like these would be a better definition for the words...fast food..."

Hiei looked at the girl before him who was currently protecting him. Yusuke only fumed and walked into the bathroom to clean up.

"What was that for human?" He asked.

"Please call me Keiko. And I thought it was hilarious, no use getting into a fight over nothing..." She smiled cleaning up the mess.

"Keiko there's no need for that. I'll take care of it." Kurama spoke picking up the remains. Keiko only nodded and walked back into the kitchen with Hiei behind her.

"Now what were you going to tell me?" He asked.

"I'll save it for another time. Now enjoy your sandwich. I'm off..." She smiled walking out.

"Keiko wait!" He stated before thinking.

"Yes?" She asked, happy that he had used her name. "I like..." He paused for a second and quickly took a bite out of the sandwich.

"Your sandwich..." He sighed chewing slightly.

"Uh...thanks..." And with that said she was out of his reach.

"Stupid..." He whispered taking another bite of the morsel.

Thanks for reading. Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N: Yay! Another chapter! Surprising isn't it? O.o

I apologize for the long wait, but...I have been too busy with other things. Other strange and important things...not that this isn't important! Because it is...sigh...nevermind.

After that day Keiko began to think that maybe it wasn't meant to be. Every time she tried to get close to him or to tell him her feelings, something or someone would ruin it!

She sighed as she gathered the brush in her hand.

She looked into the mirror and began brushing her hair.

"And just when I thought things were getting...at least a little better..." She spoke.

A knock could be heard at the door drawing her away from her task. "Come in!" She called quickly finishing with her hair.

Botan peeked into her room and smiled.

"Keiko? Yesterday when you came back from your 'mission', you ran straight to your room. You didn't even inform us on how things went."

Keiko stared at her friend and forced a smile. "Nothing really happened." She whispered as Botan gasped.

"But Keiko! You seemed so determined!" The grim reaper shouted.

"I was!" Keiko stated. She then turned away from her friend and placed her face into her small hands.

"But then when I was about to spill, Yusuke interrupted..." She muttered.

Her bubbly friend shook her head and scoffed.

"That is so typical of that boy."

Keiko laughed.

"Botan? You ever think that this is just a silly little crush? I mean, it seems one-sided to me..." She whispered looking at her friends pink eyes.

Botan shook her head and grasped Keiko's hands tightly.

"Do not give up! We shall succeed in this task! We shall conquer all!" Botan cheered.

Keiko couldn't help but frown at her friends enthusiasm. She was happy that Botan was ready to help, but she couldn't go through another one of her crazy ideas.

"Um...Botan. As much as I like your help..." She began loosening her hands from her grip. "I really don't think that..."

"Keiko not to worry! I shall not come up with any other crazy good for nothing ideas! This time we shall allow you to do what you want!"

I stared at her stupidly. 'Alone...oh no.' Keiko thought closing her eyes tightly. 'Who am I kidding? Without their crazy plans or schemes I'm nothing. I'm lost!'

"Keiko dear? Is something the matter?" She asked the young teen. Keiko looked up at her and nodded.

"Actually Botan there is. I really don't think, that..."

"I knew it. Can't do anything without your friends can you?" Botan smirked flicking Keiko's nose.

"Well guess what? You're on your own this time. It's about time you matured." She continued, getting up. She closed her eyes and placed her arms behind her head all the while turning away from Keiko.

Keiko stood there with her mouth wide open.

"But..."

Botan opened one eye and slightly turned to stare at her cooky friend. "Come on Keiko. He's just a boy..." She whispered walking out.

Keiko just watched her friend leave, her voice still echoing in her head.

_"Come on Keiko. He's just a boy..."_

"Yeah. A boy who can kill just about anyone he wants...a boy who is demon...a boy that really has no business in my heart but is there anyway." She sighed looking down at the soft white carpet.

"Dammit..." She whispered kicking a pillow that had fallen off the bed. "Why do I have to like the dangerous ones...?

101010101

The team had begun preparing for their next fight.

"So Hiei what was the deal yesterday?" Yusuke asked as he was putting his shirt on. Hiei only looked away and gave him a 'hn'.

"Don't give me that crap!" The spirit detective shouted his anger rising.

"I have no clue what you are talking about." Hiei informed tightening the bandages on his arm.

"You know damn well! You threw a freaking sandwich to my face! And I know that Keiko was lying."

Hiei smirked and turned to look at the boy. "Has the ningen girl ever lied to you?" He stated.

Yusuke placed a hand on his chin thinking about the question.

"I can't recall." He said turning to the short demon only to figure out that he was gone.

"Stupid..." Yusuke spat running over to Kuwabara.

"Hey idiot! You ready for the match!"

Kuwabara turned to his friend and scowled. "Shut up Urameshi! And of course I'm ready, when was I never?"

Yusuke began naming a few times only to receive a glare from the orange haired teen. "Don't make me pound you!" He threatened.

"Oh shut up and save it for your fight!" Yusuke laughed slapping his back.

"Would you two please stop fooling around. We have a match to begin." Kurama inquired meeting up with the two.

"Yeah we know! We're going!" Yusuke dully stated walking out of the room and towards the arena. Kurama sighed at the two as they made there way.

"Sad to know they're our teammates isn't it?" A voice stated.

Kurama turned to the fire demon that now stood next to him.

"They are good fighters. You should have more faith in them." The fox stated as they began to follow the other two.

"I wouldn't have faith in those two if they were the last idiots on earth." Hiei sneered.

Kurama chuckled at his friend's comment.

"Hiei you should learn to befriend the two. They really are helpful."

"I doubt that. They are only humans..."

Kurama looked down at his friend and smirked.

"Well the woman that you want to befriend is also human. And might I add, she has faith for everyone...maybe even you."

Hiei's eyes widened at the red head's words, but they were quickly replaced with a glare.

"Shut up..."

101010101

"I can't see!" Keiko shouted covering her eyes as Shizuru cheered for her brother.

"He can do this! Come on bro!"

Keiko sighed after hearing the announcer shout the victor. "Kuwabara is the winner!"

She smiled and cheered with the other girls around her.

"That was splendid. Another win! Now all we need is one more win, right?" Yukina asked looking at Botan.

"Bingo! Yusuke beat the first one, and Kuwabara the second!" She sang pointing a finger up into the sky.

"But who's going to fight next?" Keiko asked leaning over the railing to get a better view.

_" Lean anymore further and you shall fall..."_

Keiko blinked at the voice and stood straight up.

"What did you say?" She asked looking at the girls. Shizuru looked at her strangely and stated that no one had talked.

Keiko then looked down and saw Hiei who was staring directly at her. Her face flushed and she quickly seated herself.

"Uh? Keiko you okay?" Shizuru asked looking down at her. She only nodded frantically as the announcer shouted out the next fighter.

"Looks like Hiei's up next." Yukina informed looking at Keiko.

"I guess that match is their's already. Seems that the guy Hiei's fighting is a chump." Shizuru smirked lighting a cigarette.

"Can you not smoke here?" Botan stated annoyed.

"Your not my mother..."

The blue haired girl only growled and yanked the cigarette away.

"Hey! Why you little!"

"Stop it you two!" Keiko scolded pointing down at the arena. "The fight is about to began" She finished.

"Oh of course. You can't miss your prince charming's battle..." The tall girl stated taking a seat while snatching back her cigarette.

"Fine take it...I'll just sit on this side." Botan pouted taking the seat to the right of Keiko.

101010101

The battle had been going on for half an hour already and for some reason Hiei couldn't defeat this demon. He seemed weak, but that was only based on his outer appearance.

"Surprised?" His opponent asked charging towards him with his sword out.

Hiei quickly dodged the strike and landed nimbly on his feet.

"Not at all. I'm just observing your movements." Hiei stated calmly rushing towards the demon. He quickly unsheathed his katana. (A/N: Is that right?)

With one quick move Hiei slashed his enemy in the stomach, quietly awaiting for his painful scream but when one never came he glanced back at his opponent.

There he stood with not a scratch on him.

"I may not be as strong or and fast as you are. But with the little power I contain I am able to defeat even high class demons like you." He explained.

Hiei didn't understand what had happened. He began to run towards the weakling but stopped when he felt a sharp pain. He gazed down at his stomach and watched how blood soaked through his shirt.

"So that's your game? Isn't very noble of you..." Hiei hissed.

"Who needs nobility. I am only here to win and watching you die will be entertaining."

'How dare he talk down to me!' Hiei thought charging towards him again and slashing his leg.

Hiei again winced as pain erupted from his right leg. He looked over it and grumbled.

"This really isn't very fair." He stated glaring at the demon before him.

"Who ever said that this was fair. Now are you going to attack me again, you fool..."

' I get it. He put a spell on me so that whenever I inflict pain on him it ends up on me.' Hiei thought standing there with his katana to his side.

"Well?"

"Hiei?" A voice called. Hiei stared at the fox who had called his name from the corner of his eye.

"He put a spell on you. It..."

"I know that!" He shouted glaring at the fox.

' How stupid does he think I am. Now how am I going to win this...I guess the only way to defeat him now is to knock him out of the ring...'

"Are you going to keep standing there?" The demon spoke knocking Hiei from his thoughts.

Hiei smirked and charged towards the demon punching him square in the face.

"You're only hurting yourself..."

"I can take the pain..." Hiei whispered still jabbing him with his fists. All he had to do was lure him to the edge of the ring.

The demon smirked at his attempt and pulled out a dagger from his cloak stabbing Hiei in the chest.

"Not a wise move Hiei, standing so close to me..."

Hiei gasped kneeling to the ground.

"Dammit..." He cursed looking up at the demon. 'How the hell am I going to defeat him if I can't lay my hands on him?' He thought.

101010101

"Hey that's not fair!" Botan shouted pointing down at the demon and glaring at him menacingly.

Keiko agreed.

"That really is low. The only choice Hiei has is to push him out of the ring. But he can't do that if one of his leg's injured, including his stomach." Shizuru observed.

"OH! If only we could help!" Yukina muttered placing her hands over her eyes.

"You know we can't. Man if only Yusuke or the others can distract the idiot, at least for a few minutes. I think that would give Hiei enough time to smack him out of the ring." Shizuru informed, wondering why the team hadn't thought of that.

Botan nodded and glanced at Keiko.

"Keiko! You'll fall!" She shouted.

Keiko winced at Botan's scream and only ignored it. She had heard Shizuru's idea and decided to take it upon herself to help. 'A distraction is all he needs...' She thought climbing on the rail and standing. She held her arms up trying to balance.

"Hey butt brain!" She shouted at the top of her lungs getting the attention of everyone around them.

"What is she doing!" Shizuru stated holding on to her friend's legs so she wouldn't fall.

101010101

Hiei stared at the girl who was standing on the rail shakily, as her friend held her steady.

'What the hell is she doing?'

"Hey butt brain!"

Hiei placed his head down at her insult and turned to his opponent who looked up at the girl and glared.

"You talking to me girly?" He shouted back, walking away from Hiei and towards the edge of the arena towards Keiko.

"Yeah you toad! What the hell are you doing? You damn cheat! I bet I could've kicked your butt a long time ago if it wasn't for that cheesy spell of yours! Your nothing but a low life, an ugly low life at that!" Keiko shrieked getting gasps from the crowd.

"Come say that to my face!" He shouted back.

'Just as I thought. He's nothing but talk...just call him a name and he's in your face.' Keiko thought smirking.

"Oh come on! Why would I waste my time walking all the way down there to see your face! Your and idiot ya know that!" She shouted as he stepped closer.

"What's going on? It seems that Azu has focused on the strange girl in the stands! Is this smart?" The announcer shouted as the crowd started cheering and booing at the same time.

Hiei looked up at the girl again and looked at Botan who was pointing at Azu.

He smirked, finally realizing what they were up to.

Azu snapped out of his thoughts after hearing the announcer's voice. "Wait...what the...!"

Hiei had quickly charged towards him and pushed him roughly out of the ring. Which wasn't that hard since he was already standing at the edge.

"Not too smart are you?" Hiei smirked as he watched Azu mumble about his own stupidity.

" RING OUT! Winner, Hiei!" The announcer shouted as Hiei limped out of the ring.

"It seems that Team Urameshi has won this match!" She announced. Boo's could be heard from the crowd mainly directed towards the brunette who was still balancing for her life.

"Wow Keiko! And I thought Botan was an idiot." Shizuru sighed glaring at the demons.

"Hey! I resent that!" Botan shouted. "You're the idiot!"

Shizuru glared at Botan.

"You wanna start something?" She asked letting go of Keiko.

"AHHH!"

"Keiko!" Yukina called grasping the girl's legs.

"Oh shit!" Shizuru gasped as she saw Keiko dangling from over two stories. "I am so sorry!"

"Just get me up!" Keiko cried tears brimming her eyes.

101010101

Hiei looked back up at the girls while Kurama was tending to his wounds. He wouldn't take his eyes off Keiko until she was safely off that rail.

"AHHH!"

"Keiko!"

Hiei quickly tensed after seeing the girl fall but relaxed after he saw Yukina grab her legs. Within a few more seconds she was safely on the ground.

"Brave girl isn't she?" Kurama asked.

Hiei only shrugged.

"You owe her a thank you. You know if it wasn't for her you probably wouldn't have won that match."

"I could've easily taken that idiot..." He muttered looking away.

"Your probably right, but you would've been a little more mangled if it wasn't for her."

"What she did was idiotic."

Kurama stared at his friend and sighed after seeing his hard glare.

"She's fine, just a little shaken up. I doubt she ever stood up to a demon before or stand on a rail that was over two stories high. And not to mention that she angered many other demons." Kurama chuckled.

"Hn..."

"What the hell is her problem!" Yusuke shouted running past Hiei and Kurama and up towards the girl.

Hiei looked at the boy as he finally reached Keiko after a few minutes.

"Keiko what was that? You could've gotten yourself killed!" He shouted grabbing her shoulders. She turned her head to the side and looked down at Hiei.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

Keiko quickly looked at him and pushed him away gently.

"I just thought that I should help. I'm sorry, I just wanted to help..." She muttered looking down.

"Just don't do that again..." Yusuke whispered hugging her tightly.

Keiko frowned. A month ago she would've been in heaven just being in Yusuke's arms. But now...but now she didn't feel that spark. Someone else had stolen her heart.

She managed to turn her head back down to the fire demon who stood staring at her. She stared into his eyes and they seemed sad...hurt...for some reason.

'His wounds must be getting to him...' She thought, pulling away from Yusuke.

"Yusuke don't worry about me. You should worry about Hiei, and the others...make sure their okay." She spoke.

"You care too much for others..." He laughed running off.

She smiled at him and leaned against the railing staring at Hiei's back.

"That was all for you Hiei..." She whispered. The cold air blew gently towards her causing her to hug her small frame.

_"Thank you..."_

She froze at the voice and saw two red eyes staring back at her.

A/N: How was that? Wasn't that good was it? Well I'll try to get the other chapter up and ready but that really depends on the reviews I receive. But then again I might just put it on to finish the darn thing. Well either way I shall continue it and sooner than ever! Review! And thanks a bunch for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate it. Now for chapter 7. .

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. (_Oh cheeserz...didn't put that in the 6th chapter...so also for chap #6>. )_

Last chapter: She smiled at him and leaned against the railing staring at Hiei's back.

"That was all for you Hiei..." She whispered. The cold air blew gently towards her causing her to hug her small frame.

_"Thank you..."_

She froze at the voice and saw two red eyes staring back at her.

101010101

She blinked a few times before realizing what was happening. Her face quickly tinted a soft red and her eyes grew wide with shock.

"Oh my gosh. He saw me...what if he heard!" She squealed covering her mouth.

Botan looked at Keiko with questioning eyes.

"Is something wrong Keiko?" She asked.

Keiko shook her head frantically and waved her hands. "Nothing at all Botan. What would make you think something like that?" She squeaked receiving strange looks from her friends.

"Because you're all red..." Botan slowly stated, tapping Keiko's head.

Keiko continued to shake her head and sat down on a nearby seat.

'Come on Keiko, get it together and think of something...' The brunette thought looking around for ideas for an excuse.

After hearing footsteps and whispers she turned to look at two demons walking by glaring deadly at her.

"It's the demons...I've caused more trouble on myself!" She stated pointing a finger at the glares.

"Seems you made others mad. What if that Azu guy comes after you this time?" Shizuru asked patting Keiko on the shoulder.

"Um..."

"That won't happen Shizuru. Because we're going to stick close to her from now on..."

Keiko sighed after hearing that sentence and looked down at the concrete ground.

'Great...now how am I going to tell Hiei? I can't tell him with all my friends tagging along, it'd be too embarrassing. Not like I haven't already embarrassed myself. Gosh, how do I get into these situations...' She thought shutting her eyes.

"Is something the matter?" Yukina asked Keiko.

"Oh of course not! And you guys are right maybe I should stick close to you all..." She smiled.

101010101

Hiei and the others were now in their room tending to their wounds and getting some rest.

"That was some fight Hiei. Too bad you couldn't win without the help of a girl!" Kuwabara teased slapping Hiei on the back.

Hiei shut his eyes irritated.

'He's part of the team. He's part of the team. You can't kill him... what would Keiko think...plus he's part of the damn team...' He thought.

"Come on shorty, scared to face me without Keiko by your side."

'Part of the team...the team...Keiko...'

"Ha ha!" Kuwabara laughed as Hiei tightened his fist.

'Team...Keiko...Hell with it!'

Hiei grabbed Kuwabara's collar and pulled him down to his eye level.

"Shut up you crazy buffoon! If I hear another word come out of your damn mouth I'll..."

"Hiei!" Kurama shouted entering the room.

Hiei growled and let the teen drop to the ground.

"What is it?" He asked the fox who helped Kuwabara off the ground.

"Would you stop picking fights with our teammates..." Kurama sighed.

Hiei glared at the redhead, tempted to kill him but he was the only person on the team that he could stand.

"Hn..." He stated walking towards the balcony.

He looked out into the forest hearing voices of certain girls. The group was walking towards the hotel happily talking about the victory.

101010101

"That was really great wasn't it! I knew my bro could kick butt...well, when he's not acting all high and mighty!" Shizuru laughed placing an arm around Yukina.

"You're his girl aren't you? The girl he's always talking about?" She continued squeezing Yukina.

The shy girl turned a light pink, putting her head down.

"I guess..." She whispered.

The tall girl laughed and turned to Botan who was trying to start a conversation with Keiko.

"So Keiko? What did you think about the matches?"

"Huh? Oh...there were fine..."

Botan raised an eyebrow at her tone and choice of words.

"What about Hiei's fight. Seems you really wanted him to win..." She smirked.

101010101

Hiei walked closer to the edge casually leaning his back against the railing. He was only relaxing, not eavesdropping...not that it mattered if he did either way. He's not ashamed to spy on other people.

101010101

Keiko never spoke and only glared at Botan.

"Well it's true isn't it. If it wasn't, you wouldn't have risked your life like that. I swear Keiko, I know our ideas were out of line, but that was the most idiotic thing ever! You could've gotten yourself killed!" Botan shouted.

"I...well...you're the one that entered me in the tournament! How was that any safer?" Keiko asked poking Botan in the arm.

Botan sighed in defeat.

"You know it wasn't entirely my fault. Shizuru has all the credit on that one." She pouted, pointing at the tall girl who was about to light yet another cigarette.

Shizuru's eyes narrowed at the bubbly grim reaper.

"At least...um. Hey Yukina, help me out here!" Shizuru stated, cursing after her cigarette fell to the ground.

Yukina thought for a second and slammed a small fist into her open palm.

"As I recall both of you stated schemes that never worked. They only failed miserably...but they were good efforts!" She stated grinning at them innocently.

101010101

Hiei looked at the girls from the corner of his eyes and smirked. "So those crazy antics that Keiko pulled weren't her ideas. She just couldn't turn down her friends help." He whispered to himself.

"Took you that long to figure that out? You should of known that Keiko really wouldn't have come up with stuff like that, and if she did she would never go through with them. Unless she was forced to or couldn't help it." A voice spoke startling the fire demon.

"I swear Kurama. If you ever do that again I shall slit your throat..."

"Big words coming for someone who can't even decide on his true feelings..."

Hiei was tired of glaring at the smart fox and only sighed in defeat.

"What is it you have in mind. I know you Kurama...what do you want...?"

Kurama chuckled and smiled at his friend.

"I'm just a friend who wants to help another friend..."

101010101

The two girls looked down at Yukina and sighed.

"Well all I can say is that the only plan that didn't fail was Yukina's" Keiko spoke getting the girls attention.

"Yeah but that's because you haven't tried it!" Botan stated shaking Keiko.

"Well it's worth a try. I mean I haven't been a brave girl...I guess it's time..."

"To do what's right!" Botan finished linking her arm with Keiko's.

"So true!" Shizuru cheered getting Keiko's other free arm.

Yukina smiled as well and ran ahead of the group facing them.

"I know you can do it Keiko. And remember..."

"I will always have my friends." Keiko smiled finishing her friends sentence.

101010101

"So what do you think Yukina's plan is?" Kurama asked the silent demon.

"Hn..."

"Aw...your famous phrase. Hiei do you want help on this or not, it seems to me that you're getting no where by yourself."

"Hn..."

Kurama sighed and looked down at the girls who finally managed to enter the building.

"Seems to me that you're waiting for her to make the first move. How cowardly of you."

Hiei turned to Kurama and tilted his head confused.

"Cowardly?"

"Yes. You are waiting for the woman, the woman should be waiting for the man. It seems to me that Keiko is the old fashioned type of girl." Kurama explained.

"And what the hell is that suppose to mean?" Hiei asked.

"Don't act so stupid. Look all you have to do is get her to meet you somewhere. Let's see..." Kurama thought rubbing his chin.

"I would suggest you send her a note."

"Saying what?" The fire demon asked sitting on the rail with one leg up against his chest while the other dangled down.

Kurama sighed. 'He really needs some help.'

"Put what you want to put, but don't make it too obvious or too long...keep it short and simple. Something only you would write."

Hiei nodded and jumped off the balcony into the woods.

"Oh please let this go well..." Kurama prayed, knowing that at least something would go wrong.

101010101

It had been 3 hours after the matches and Keiko's "brave but crazy" act. And the girls were now sitting around Botan's bed playing a game of cards.

"I win!" Botan cheered gathering the cookies that were being gambled.

"AW! I suck at this kid game!" Shizuru complained.

Yukina laughed and placed her cards down. "I really don't get why they call this gold fish?"

"Yukina it's go fish, and well it's because whenever you don't have a card that the other player wants they have to fish out another card from the deck." Botan explained taking a bite out of a cookie.

"Oh I get the concept now. Now why did they invent such a game..."

Botan looked at her with a cookie stuffed in her mouth.

"Yukina I understand why your asking a lot of questions, I know this is all new to you, but can you ask them another time. I just want to enjoy the game." Shizuru explained.

Yukina smiled and nodded taking a bite out of her own winnings.

"Seems like you've lost all your cookies, Keiko!" Botan teased jumping to the spot next to her.

"I know. But hey I have candies in my room, would you all take those?" She asked.

"What kind are they?" Shizuru asked.

"M&M's, why?"

"Just wondering. Now go get them, so we can continue this game. I'm so gonna whoop Botan's ass."

"Hey!"

Keiko laughed and exited the room.

Within a few seconds she was in her room looking through her purse for the fun sized packs of M&M's she brought from home.

She stopped when a cold chill went down her spine, making goose bumps appear up and down her arms. She turned around to the window and found it open, the curtains flowing with the wild wind.

"Strange. I know I closed that window..." She mumbled snapping the window in place.

She made a quick turn and was down on the floor in a matter of seconds with a loud thud.

"Ow..." She grumbled holding her head with one of her hands. She looked down to see the cause of her fall and found a note, folded neatly in two. With shaky hands she opened it and began to read.

_Ningen..._

_You shall meet me in the forest at midnight today._

_I have something important to tell you._

_Now come or face the consequences..._

_– The black shadow_

Keiko's eyes widened at the note.

"Who sent this? What if it's that Azu guy and he wants to kill me?" She panicked running towards the girls.

"Botan, Shizuru, Yukina!" She shouted jumping on the bed, knocking all the cards to the floor.

"Keiko that was uncalled for! I was about to kick...hey what's that?" Shizuru asked looking at the note.

She glared at it and snarled. "I swear, I kill the person who's threatening you."

"Threat? Let me see that?" Botan shouted tearing the note away from Shizuru, literally.

"Aw! I ripped it...give me the bottom half!"

Yukina stared at the two and then looked at Keiko.

"Who's the black shadow?" She asked gathering a piece that Botan ripped.

"I have no clue, but...he wants to meet me in the forest. But I can't do that, but if I don't go..."

"There's consequences!" Botan finished.

Keiko gazed at Botan through the corner of her eye. She was really getting tired of her finishing her sentences.

"Yes...that is what the note says..." Keiko stated dully.

"Sorry Keiko..." Botan frowned piecing the note back together.

"Now all I need is tape here and here...now anyone have any tape?" She asked looking at the girls.

They each shook their head.

"Why would we pack tape?" Shizuru asked.

"Shizuru don't start. I think that we should have this thing like analyzed or something." Botan explained.

"You mean have someone smart look at it?" Shizuru asked.

"Uh yeah, something like that." Botan stated putting the note into her pant pocket.

"But who?" Yukina asked.

"I think that we should find someone with a keen scent. I mean the note has to have the scent of the person, right?" Keiko suggested.

"A superb idea Keiko!" Botan complimented. "And I know just the person!" She continued, telling the girls to follow her.

101010101

Knock... Knock...Knock...

_PAUSE_

Knock-Knock-Knock-Knock-Knock-Knock-Knock-Knock-Knock-Knock-Knock

"Can someone get that?" Yusuke called from his room.

"I'm busy!" Kuwabara shouted flipping through channels on the t.v.

Kurama sighed and reached the door, swiftly opening it.

"Hello?"

"Oh Kurama it's just us girls. Um is anyone else here?" Botan asked sticking her head inside and scanning the area.

"Um, they're all busy. Would you like to come in?" He asked.

"Not that won't be necessary..." She hastily stated pulling out into the hallway.

Keiko sighed at Botan's behavior and giggled at Kurama's confused expression.

"What's going on?" He asked looking down at the group of girls but meeting Shizuru's eyes.

"Well Keiko found a note, and we want to know the bastard who sent it. As you can see it's kinda threatening and it's scaring the hell out of Keiko. She thinks it Azu." Shizuru explained placing a hand atop of Keiko's head.

Kurama stared at Keiko. "Is this true?"

She only nodded.

"Of course it's true! Now here, smell this!" Botan stated holding up pieces of paper to his face.

"Kurama gathered the pieces and sniffed them. 'I have never felt so stupid...' He thought.

"Well this piece smells like Shizuru, and this piece smells like Yukina a lot, and this one... you Botan. And then they all smell like Keiko." He explained.

'In truth they all smell like Hiei. Oh I knew something like this was going to happen...' He thought placing his head down in disappointment.

Botan frowned at this.

"We shouldn't have touched it..." She sighed.

"Look I'll tell you what. I'll observe it some more and tell you what I find out later, okay?" He asked.

The girls nodded and bid their goodbye's.

Kurama walked in and spotted the short fire demon leaning against the wall.

"Hiei. I told you to write a nice simple note, not a threat. You were suppose to charm her, not frighten her!" Kurama scolded dropping the bits of paper into Hiei's open palm.

Hiei looked up at him and hissed.

"You told me to write something that would only come from me, and I do not know how to write something so soft and fluffy. You of all people should know that by now!" He shouted.

Kurama hushed him so that he wouldn't cause Kuwabara to turn around.

"You are a helpless fool but I shall help you out. Look we'll write another and this time it will be less threatening. Then hopefully she'll go and meet you..."

101010101

After the girls returned they continued on their game of cards but after half an hour (10:30) a knock interrupted their activities.

"Who's going to answer that?" Botan stated looking at Keiko.

"I'm not!" Keiko stated shaking her head.

Yukina held on to Keiko's arm and agreed that she wouldn't go as well.

Shizuru sighed and headed for the door. When she opened it she met no one but a note folded neatly placed on the ground.

"Great another one..." She whispered flipping it over. On the cover it had Keiko's name neatly written, very different from the other one.

She headed towards the room and threw the note onto Keiko's lap.

"They just keep coming..." She informed.

Keiko looked down at the note and picked it up. She saw her name written with great handwriting.

"Should I open it?" She asked looking at her friends.

They nodded and she carefully unfolded the note. With steady eyes she read.

_I must apologize for the last note..._

_As you can tell I am not really great with words or charming women_

_I am not a threat, I am only a love struck boy_

_I would really appreciate it if you met me in the forest at about midnight_

_I really hope that this isn't too late for you, but I really have to tell you something_

_– Hiei_

Keiko smiled at the warm words and folded up the note.

"What's it say?" Botan asked.

"Guess..." Keiko smiled looking at her.

A/N: Was that short? Hope not...anyways, I hope you all liked it! It wasn't my best but hey I liked it. But then that's just me...oh just review! And thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N: Thank you all! Now here is chapter 8!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho...

_Last Chapter_:

_I must apologize for the last note..._

_As you can tell I am not really great with words or charming women_

_I am not a threat, I am only a love struck boy_

_I would really appreciate it if you met me in the forest at about midnight_

_I really hope that this isn't too late for you, but I really have to tell you something_

_– Hiei_

Keiko smiled at the warm words and folded up the note.

"What's it say?" Botan asked.

"Guess..." Keiko smiled looking at her.

101010101

"Guess? What is it!" Botan cried trying to snatch the note.

Keiko quickly moved out of the way and smiled.

"Oh come on Keiko!" She called staring at the girl anxiously. Keiko reread the note and then handed it to her blue haired friend.

After a few seconds a squeal could be heard. "This is great sweety!" She shouted handing the note to the other girls.

Shizuru sighed and looked at Keiko.

"How do we know that this isn't just a trick? What if the person who really did this, knows that you like Hiei? This may be a trap."

Yukina nodded, but smiled.

"But still, what if it's real!" She added giving the note back to Keiko.

Keiko tightly clasped the note in her hands and pressed it close to her heart.

"So do I go?" She asked looking up at the white ceiling.

"I don't know, you might get killed..." Shizuru informed stuffing a candy into her mouth.

Keiko sighed and looked at the clock.

"It's 10:35, I have at least and hour and thirty minutes to decide."

Botan shook her head and placed both her hands on Keiko's shoulders.

"Oh come on Keiko, what could go wrong..."

Shizuru sighed at the comment and looked up a Botan.

"You really haven't been listening to me, have you Botan?"

"Huh?"

The tall girl sighed again and laid her body down on the bed.

"What if she gets hurt?"

Botan thought of this for a moment, her face scrunched up while thinking.

"Bingo!" She shouted startling everyone.

"What?" Yukina asked getting over her fright.

"One of us will follow Keiko!" She suggested looking at the three.

Shizuru nodded.

"That might not be a bad idea..." She smiled.

Keiko looked at her friends and frowned.

"But I don't want you all spying on us!" She grumbled.

"Why? What do you plan on doing? Must be something naughty if you don't want anyone around..." Shizuru smirked, as Keiko's face turned a bright red.

"NO! It's just that...that..." Keiko stammered trying to find the right words to speak.

"I shall follow you Keiko. I mean I do have at least some sense and I won't have to look at you. If it's really a trap I would be able to sense it, and if it's not...then I'll just wait and make sure that you get back here safely." Yukina smiled.

Keiko smiled back at her friend. She then sat down on the bed and gathered one of the pillows.

"You guys popped my bubble, I was so hoping that it really would be him..." She pouted placing her face into the soft material.

"We're not saying it isn't. We just want to make sure it's nothing bad." Shizuru explained patting Keiko's back.

Keiko looked up at the clock again.

"10:40..." She whispered.

101010101

Hiei stood on the balcony looking at the stars that twinkled in the sky.

"Is something bothering you?" Kurama asked walking next to him.

"It's nothing..."

Kurama frowned at his friend and directed his gaze to the stars.

"Everything will go okay, Hiei. I'm sure of it." Kurama consoled.

Hiei turned to the fox who still kept his gaze on the stars and smirked.

"You really think so?"

"I know so..."

Hiei nodded and stared of into the woods.

"What time is it?" He asked growing impatient.

Kurama looked down at his wrist and read the numbers on his watch.

"It just turned 10:45." Kurama informed.

"I should've told her to meet me sooner..." Hiei mumbled.

The red head chuckled.

"Patience Hiei..."

101010101

It had been at least an hour after the note was delivered and Keiko was pacing back and forth across the white carpet.

"Keiko calm down!" Botan stated following the girl.

"I can't help it Botan. I'm so nervous, oh... I really hope it's him. Oh my gosh?" She shouted unexpectedly.

"What?" Yukina asked looking up from the book she was reading.

"What if it is him? What am I going to say?"

Botan almost fell off the bed after this comment but caught herself before meeting the ground.

"Now you worry about this?" She shouted staring at the frantic brunette.

Keiko nodded and looked down at her feet, staring at her purple socks.

"Keiko, Keiko, Keiko..." Shizuru sang patting her head.

"There's nothing to worry about, you'll do fine. Just let things take their course..."

Keiko closed her eyes and bit her lip.

' Last time I let things take their course, he ended up with a swollen nose and a red cheek...' She thought tilting her head to the side out of disappointment.

"What you thinking about?" Botan asked.

"Nothing!" Keiko shouted directing her eyes towards the clock.

"It's 11:45! I have to go already!" She shouted running to her room to gather her coat.

She looked through her closet and found a small dark blue sweater.

"This will do..." She grinned putting it on.

In a matter of seconds she was putting her shoes on. She stared at her shoe and laughed a little.

"What is it?" Botan asked.

"For a minute there I forgot how to tie my shoelaces. I must be a nervous wreck..." She sighed finally tying the two bows.

"Don't worry about it, now let's go." Yukina smiled leading Keiko out of the hotel.

101010101

"Shouldn't you be going?" Kurama asked Hiei.

Hiei nodded and ran into the woods.

"Good luck..."

101010101

Keiko and Yukina walked through bushes and trees, wandering aimlessly around the woods.

"So Keiko? Where are you suppose to meet him?" She asked.

Keiko stopped and turned to Yukina stupidly.

"I really don't have a clue..." She stated hitting her head softly.

Yukina sighed heavily and looked around.

"I sense someone coming. I think it's him, I'll be over by that tree. The one that has the left branch broken off."

Keiko nodded as a notation that she understood.

"Now if you need any help just scream..."

Again Keiko nodded.

Yukina quickly hugged her friend and wished her good luck, before taking off to her hiding place.

Keiko stood there wondering who the person was that Yukina sensed.

In an instance she felt a hand reach her shoulder.

By reflex the young girl turned ready to slap the person behind her.

But she felt a strong hand grasp her small wrist tightly.

"I won't allow that to happen again..." A voice spook causing her to open one of her closed eyes.

She met a pair of red orbs and quickly pulled away.

"So sorry!" She spoke bowing down.

Hiei looked down at her with amusement.

"I didn't think you would show up after the first note, but then again..." He whispered looking towards the tree where Yukina was hiding.

"It seems like you brought company..."

Keiko looked towards him and nodded.

"I'm sorry, it's just that they worry about me. And to tell you the truth Yukina really makes me feel safe..." She whispered playing with her hair.

Hiei nodded slightly and looked at the nervous brunette in front of him. He saw how her brown eyes glowed and how a soft pink tint crept on her cheeks.

"Do I have something on my face?" She asked wiping her face frantically.

Hiei quickly grabbed both her hands and placed them down by her sides.

Keiko was shocked by his action and stared at the earthy ground.

"So...what is it you wanted to tell me?" She asked, staring at his black boots.

"Well in order for me to tell you, you have to look at me..."

Keiko flinched at his words and raised her head slowly.

"Well what is it?" She whispered.

Hiei inched closer to her, his face not far from hers.

"I just wanted to tell you that I..." He paused for a moment and pulled back.

Keiko couldn't believe it. He was so close to her for a moment and all she could do was stare blankly at him!

'Maybe that's why he turned away...' She thought.

Hiei looked at the girl who had a frown gracing her soft features. He couldn't believe that he had just pulled away from her like that.

Keiko looked up at him and noticed that he was staring somewhere else.

' It's now or never Keiko! You can do this!' She thought slapping her face multiple times.

Hiei looked at the girl weirdly as she slapped herself silly.

"Hiei!" She shouted startling him.

He turned to her as she stepped towards him.

"I know that you called me here to tell me something, but I have to say something first. Hiei?" She again shouted, shutting her eyes and turning her head to the side.

Hiei backed away from the girl, wondering if she was about to explode or not.

"What is...it?" He asked.

She finally opened her eyes and stared at him.

"Hiei I just wanted to tell you that I..."

"ACHOO!"

Yukina quickly covered her mouth staring at the two from behind the tree. But she found no one looking her way.

Keiko had paused for a moment after hearing the disruption but ignored it completely.

' I can't let anything interrupt me now.' She thought

"Hiei I like you!" She shouted, tightening her hands into tight fists.

Hiei stared at the girl and couldn't believe what she had just told him.

"Excuse me?" He asked looking at her blankly.

Keiko looked away her face turning a bright red.

"Do I have to repeat myself...?" She asked quietly.

Hiei stepped closer to her wanting to wrap his arms around her, but for some reason his arms wouldn't lift.

"Keiko..." He mumbled causing her to look at him.

"I..." He paused once again and turned the other way. For some reason the words just didn't want to come out.

He couldn't take this woman as nothing more than a friend, what would Yusuke say? What would he do?

It surprised him that only now he would think of the spirit detective, the time when he was finally going to tell the young brunette his true feelings.

But he didn't want to put her into any problems and Yusuke was one big problem.

"Hiei?" She asked touching his face with one of her small hands.

He smirked at the warmth her hands gave as she turned his face to look at her.

"Did you hear me?" She asked innocently.

He stared at her for some time and did nothing but...stare.

'Why did I fall in love with her...?' He thought. 'Wait love? This was nothing but a simple crush how did in turn into something else!'

He glared at the girl drawing her away from him.

"Why did you do this to me?" He questioned her as she fell back from his anger.

Keiko watched him as he inched closer anger filling in his eyes.

Why was he so mad at her, what had she done to cause this much anger.

"Hiei, what did I do?" She whispered hugging her small body out of fear.

Hiei stopped and stared down at the frightened girl. She looked like a child who was hiding from a monster.

Did he cause this?

Was he the monster?

"Keiko...I'm sorry..." He spoke turning his body away from her.

She looked up and smiled sadly.

Again his back was to her, just like earlier in the day.

"Hiei..."

"Look! I just wanted to thank you for helping me today. It really wasn't necessary though, I could've taken him down. You could've gotten yourself hurt, what would have Yusuke done?"

Keiko gawked at him.

"Why are you bringing him up?" She shouted tears falling down her face.

She hated when that happened. When she couldn't talk to boys because they thought she belonged to Yusuke. When she was only known as Urameshi's girl! Well she did have a name! And it was Keiko...and she was no one's girl.

"Shut up!" She shouted running towards him and throwing her arms around his waist.

He stood there not knowing what to do. He wanted to throw her off and run, but then again, he wanted to stay and hug her back.

"Don't you dare bring him into this conversation. If Yusuke really wanted me by his side he would never cancel our dates! He would tell me every day that he loved me, that he wanted me with him always! And he wouldn't run off on me, leaving me to worry."

He listened to her words and put his head down waiting for more but nothing came.

"You know he loves you..."

"Shut up!" She interrupted.

"I know he does, and I loved him too. But he's not being fair! I loved him once...but now I love another. If Yusuke really loved me, he would never leave me alone enough to find another to love!"

She whispered rubbing her face against his lower back.

Hiei smirked at her words. She was a smart woman and that's one thing he liked about her.

"Keiko who is this other you love...?" He asked.

She tightened her grip on him and growled out in frustration.

"Don't act stupid with me Hiei! You know who, I told you already...don't give me this crap..."

Hiei had never heard the young girl curse before and turned to look down at her with a smirk plastered on his face.

"No need to use those kind of words. But I have to say I'm kinda proud."

Keiko looked up at him and smiled jumping up and throwing her arms around his neck.

"Now Hiei I know you didn't arrange this just to thank me. What did you want to say...?" She whispered into his neck.

He stood there wondering if it was the right thing to tell her. But it was only fair that he did, right? She did just pour her emotions out to him.

"Keiko...I just wanted to tell you that I..."

"ACHOO!"

Keiko sighed and looked towards Yukina who quickly hid behind the tree.

Hiei only smiled and turned Keiko's face back towards him.

"Keiko..I like you as well..." He whispered.

A/N: That is not the end though...I'm trying to add more crazy antics...but let's see what happens. Please review and thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

1 Hey peoples this is the Black-Shadow390 once again here to say that Kitsunecub will not be able to continue her stories because she once again lost her internet. So that is the reason for her lack of updates...so don't worry she ain't dead. Now I'm out of here and I swear this is the last time I'm doing this...and I mean it Kitsune.


	10. SORRY

I know it has been a long ass while...stating that I would update this story, but sadly...the last chapter was the true ending...

I am sorry if I lied and said I would continue, but my mind just dried up and I could no longer think of anything for the story...

I am terribly sorry, and thankful to all of you who have reviewed.

I apologize...

KIT


End file.
